Ship of Destiny
by JinSun
Summary: Ohhhhhhh boy. Here we go. That's right: the first fanfic in the entire world that has Viria (or Vika as I'll be calling her) as a main character, in a pairing with none other than Bad Boy Supreme Leo Valdez himself. I'm officially coining the ship, Liria. I'm so pumped. Art by none other than viria herself.


**Ohhhhhhh boy. Here we go. That's right bitches: the first fanfic in the entire world that has Viria (or Vika as I'll be calling her) as a main character, in a pairing with none other than Bad Boy Supreme Leo Valdez himself. I'm officially coining the ship, Liria. Remember that well asshats. Let's get to this s***. I'm so f***ing pumped. Oh yea by the way, go follow me on twitter. You can find me lemonfluffitier. Enjoy!**

He sat on the edge of a stool, his work goggles pushed lazily onto his forehead. A small collection of hinges, screws, and nuts jostled furiously in his skilled hands. Within no time, a small rudder-like object emerged from his grasp, and was then placed on the bench next to all the other pieces. His hair was messed up; sticking up in random spots, while his hands, arms, and most of his face were spotted with mechanical grease. Just another day's work in the life of Leo Valdez.

This latest project, an automaton that would fix other automatons wasn't going so well. The circuitry had always been difficult, especially when working with celestial bronze, and even when creating basic commands, but this was on a whole new level. Even Leo had problems with fixing them, but it was imperative that this project was completed. It could signal a whole new line of automatons, with him at the helm.

"Hey, Repair Boy!" a voice called through the heavy metal door of the forge. "You in there?"

Leo put his tools down. "Piper?" he asked. "What's up?"

She tugged the doors open. "Gods Leo it's like an oven in here. Come outside, and leave your toys with you."

He frowned. "They're not toys, they're tools."

"Same difference," Piper replied. "Anyway, Chiron wants you so hurry up."

Leo lit up. "Has he finally realized that it wasn't my fault that Festus torched part of the Demeter cabin?"

"Nooo…that's still on you Leo."

"It wasn't my fault," he protested. "Sometimes he has allergies!"

"Giant metal dragons can have allergies?" Piper asked.

"Of course! Why do you think I go out of my way to buy the handmade tabasco sauce? Festus is allergic to all those preservatives!"

Piper laughed. "Valdez you'll never stop cracking me up."

He smiled. "It's my job right? So what's he want anyway?"

"There's a new camper," she replied. "It's your turn to give the tour."

"Styx," he mumbled. "Can't you take this one? I'm busy with…uh…stuff."

Piper looked unconvinced. "Right, just go to the Big House already. They should be waiting there."

After quickly throwing his project into a foot locker the size of a car, he ran back outside to find Piper already halfway to the Big House.

"Hey wait!" he called. "Jeez, I was only in there for a couple minutes. What's the rush?"

"I've got a date with Jason, that's the rush," she replied cockily. "You wouldn't understand."

"True," he responded. "Jason and I never really clicked, you know? There just wasn't any magic."

Piper punched him. "You know what I meant Valdez."

"Yea yea, so what's this new kid like? Are they claimed?"

"Of course," Piper said. "Athena is her mom."

"Another child of Athena, huh? Wait did you just say 'her?'"

Piper laughed. "Leo, don't freak her out okay?"

"Piper, the ladies love Leo. All I have to do is act natural."

"Yea, that's what I'm worried about."

Leo smiled. It was bad enough having every girl he ever tried to talk to reject him, but it really started to hurt when his own friends thought he didn't have a shot in Hades of ever having a girlfriend. Everyone he knew was basically in love. Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, and Leo and… He was the seventh wheel, and he knew it.

Piper coughed. "Leo."

"Eh? What?" he said with a jump. "What's up?"

"We're here. Get your head in the game Valdez."

He cracked a smile. "Sorry coach. I'll do my best."

"Very funny," she smirked. "Chiron should be around here somewhere, but I'm running late so I'll see you later."

"Keep it cool Beauty Queen," he yelled after her.

Several minutes went by of Leo fidgeting with some pieces from his work clothes. Finally, the familiar _clip clop _of Chiron's hooves on the stone floor woke him up from his daydreams.

"Ah Leo," the centaur said. "I assume Piper told you that it's your turn to give the tour?"

He nodded.

"Good, this here is Viktoria Ridzel," he said gesturing to a pretty girl with shoulder length brownish-red hair. "She's a new camper from Ukraine, and is a daughter of Athena."

Leo closed his mouth. She was exactly his type: smart, pretty, and best of all, completely new. Now was his chance to make a great impression.

"Well today's your lucky day," he started. "Not only have you been brought to the greatest place on earth next to the gas station that sells authentic Mexican food down the street, but you're also in the presence of the captain of the Argo II, which just happens to be the most advanced warship the world has ever seen."

Chiron glanced at Viktoria. "Er…this is Leo. He'll be the one showing you around the camp today. If you feel at all uncomfortable, don't hesitate to tell me."

The instructor continued to stare at her, clearly waiting for a confirmation of agreement.

"Uhh…no that's okay," she replied, clearly confused. "I think I can manage."

_Damn. I blew it, _Leo thought to himself. He had originally been going for suave and classy, but it accidentally came out as strange and over-enthusiastic. _Well, better go with it I guess._

Leo cleared his throat. "Anyway, if you follow me we can start this tour, Valdez style."

"Um…okay."

"So this is the Big House," he said gesturing to the area around him. "I'm 95% sure that it's named that way because it's a big house, but there's still 5% of me that thinks there's a deeper meaning to it all."

Viktoria couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to finally release some of that pent-up stress. Ever since she found out that the Greek gods exist, and that her own mother was the goddess of arts, wisdom, and strategic warfare, she was under an enormous amount of pressure. It felt nice to know that someone who was obviously in the same boat as her was able to stay relaxed.

Leo was just about ready to propose to the girl. His first joke got a laugh? Score. That was something that rarely happened. Maybe his introduction had done the trick, maybe she liked corny jokes, or maybe she'd taken a hit to the head at some point during her trip.

"In the attic we store our junk, and in the game room we hold meetings that may or may not have the fate of the world as the focus. Don't worry though, that doesn't happen that often."

"Oh, uh…okay?"

Leo gave her a smile. "Am I confusing you?"

"No, it's just a lot to take in that's all," she replied.

"C'mon I'll show you the cabins," he said. "So Viktoria, you're from Ukraine, huh? That's cool. I think I used to know a homeless dude who was from Ukraine. I'm sure you're a lot nicer than him though."

Viktoria smiled. "By the way, you can call me Vika. It's what my friends call me."

**I now fully appreciate how hard it is to write Leo. Damn. Well, let's end it there for now. Feedback is required. Comment you little s***s. Ta ta.**


End file.
